In Command
by Wolffe41
Summary: Four Legions. Three Jedi. Two Padawans. One chance to prevent the destruction of the Republic. During the invasion of Skahtra'en, the Generals are captured, Ahsoka and Rex are thought lost, leaving Barriss in command of the mission that could turn the tides of the war. Alonside the 212th and Cody, will she be able to overcome her fears and stop the galaxy from being torn in two?
1. Barriss is assigned to ObiWan

She _Danced._

Barriss Offee span, kicking her legs out as she sliced at an invisible foe. Her skirt swirled around her like a fan, pausing for a minute before she ducked and span, jumping up immediately before lashing out with her sabre.

The troops around her watched mesmerised. No matter how many times they had seen her and the General practise, it was always different, moving fluently with force-enchanced grace. She span again, curving it above her head cutting through the air and forming a blue arc momentarily, before being thrust into the enemies heart, and stopping legs apart in a victorious stance.

She straightened up and de-activated her lightsaber, then looked around at the men of the 41st that had all frozen in their sparring to watch her _katas. _Blushing slightly, she moved off the mat and collected her towel and flask of water. The gym was always hot, even early in the morning. Her robes didn't help, either. Normally she would just wear her tight fitting work out suit, but Masters Kenobi, Skywalker and his Padawan Ahsoka were aboard the _Tranquility_ with a few of their men from the 212th and the 501st, so it was required that she wore normal clothing in case something happened and she needed to help; Jedi cruisers were always threatened, even more so when 3 were all together moving through hyperspace.

Barriss shook her head, smiling slightly. It would be good to see Ahsoka again; last time... she shuddered slightly. She had been attacked by brain worms and told Ahsoka to kill her. Not the most pleasant memory.

The other two Masters were aboard to talk to Master Unduli about an upcoming mission, and they were all of to Coruscant to see the Jedi Council about it all. Ahsoka needed to be with her master, and came along too. All ships needed resupplying before moving on, so it was a good excuse to take a few days off whilst they returned to the Temple.

She walked down the hallways of the _Tranquility, _intending to have a shower, get changed and go to the mess before visiting the Bridge to see if she was neede. Just as she approached her quarters as her com-link flashed and beeped. Sighing slightly, she answered it to hear her Masters voice.

"Padawan, Master Kenobi requires your presence in the comm. room. Apparently this new mission will require your assistance."

"I'm on my way, Master." She replied, then opened the door and put her gym things on the peg. Sighing quietly, she turned and made her way up. A shower would have to wait.

* * *

><p>"Ah, here she is, Hello young one"<p>

"Hello Master Kenobi. What is it you wanted me for?" Barriss replied. Ahsoka flashed a grin at her, and her Master nodded. In the room were the three Masters, Ahsoka, Gree and two other clones she guessed were Kenobi and Skywalkers second in command. They stood up a bit straighter as she came in, and made to salute.

"At ease, Men" she murmered at them, smiling slightly at Gree, who nodded back. So did the clone in orange armour.

"Well, as you may or may not know, Anakin, Ahsoka, Master Plo Koon and Myself will be leading an invasion on Skahtra'en, with the help of Cody and Rex, as there has been mass production of the so called 'Jedi Killer' droids. There are 2 main factories that must be destroyed-"

He pressed a small button on his com-link to open up a map of the planet. The factories were marked in red, with smaller brown dots surrounding them.

"-and the others are storage plants."

Barriss nodded, it was common news that more and more droids were being produced, but until recently their location had been unknown.

"Anyway, Anakin, Plo and I will be on the ground for most of the mission, as it would be too dangerous for Ahsoka."

Ahsoka scowled at the thought.

"She will be in charge of the air strike, as I doubt that they would leave such a big production site unprotected. That is where you come in."

Ahsoka looked up again, interested. Barriss frowned slightly as the General continued.

"We don't know exactly how many ships there will be, so it is more than likely we will need all the help we can get. Luminara is off herself at the time, or we would ask both of you. For this we will need all the help we can get."

Barriss again nodded. Luminara had been headed back to Coruscant by Master Yoda about a top secret mission, which she had to complete, alone.

_Leaving me there, probably on guard duty or studying in the temple, or helping with the younglings until she gets back. _She thought to herself. Oh well. She didn't mind helping out back there, but it lacked the excitement of a mission. Yes, she didn't enjoy those most of the time but it was something to do, and kept her mind off... other things that she had heard people talking about - Ahsoka like ideas.

"It would be an honour, Master and I would do it gladly, if the Council agree to it."

"Oh, I'm sure they will." Anakin smirked.

* * *

><p>Commander Cody growled.<p>

He wasn't happy about leaving the _Negotiator_ and half his men behind to go and meet a few Generals about their upcoming mission. Why couldn't they just do it when they reached Coruscant? It was far too dangerous, leaving two ships barely defended and having one with three Jedi, two Padawans and the Commanders.

It was bad enough, being rushed into a mission so soon after the last. Many of the men hadn't recovered properly, yet it would be good to stay somewhere for a few days and not have to fight. He had a lot of _kriffing_ shinies in the 212th as well now that was cocky and had their heads too far up their _shebs_.

Oh well. He would see Rex for this mission, and Commander Wolffe from Plo Koon's fleet, he hadn't seen either of them in a long while. General Unduli's Padawan might be joining them for the mission as well. He got on relatively well with her, and might be fellow Commanders for a while.

He stood to attention in the comm. room of the _Tranquility_ alongside Rex and Commander Tano, waiting for the meeting to start.

General Kenobi entered last, behind Skywalker, who smirked slightly at Tano, and Unduli. Her padawan was missin.

"Gree, do you know where Barriss is? I didn't have chance to tell her she might be needed." She asked the Commander with green stripes on his armour who entered just behind her.

"Yes, sir, she went down to the gym for a quick workout, about 30 minutes ago."

"Very well. I will contact her when needed."

General Kenobi went through with his idea that he had explained many times to Skywalker, Rex and Tano on the way over to General Unduli. Cody went onto private comm to Rex and Gree, and Listened to them bickeron for a while, before noticing the Door open with a _hiss, _and a small figure wearing long black robes entered.

Gree and Rex immediately stopped Talking, and stood to attention as she entered.

"At ease, Men" She murmered to them, smiling slightly. Cody felt himself relax, and nod his head at her, blushing as he did so. He hadn't seen her since the invasion of Geonosis, and she had approached the akward teenage height stage over that time.

Rex turned his head slightly towards Cody, and muttered into the helmet comm.

"Hey Cody.. Look who it is"

"Shut up, Rex."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey there :) I told you it was coming up, didnt i :D anyway, chapter one is officially here. Pleaase let me know how i have done, as im not the best ever at writing. Also, checkout my HP Marauders era story and review if you would like a happy person.<strong>

**i 3 Barriss and Cody, and there are far too little stories abou them, and this one will be long. Rex and Ahsoka are also growing closer, and i HAD to put in Wolffe because he is awesome :D**

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes, it is a widley known fact i am kriffing terrible at spelling.**

**R&R?**

**~Wolffe41**


	2. And gets confused

~Okay, the title to this fanfic may change, if I ever come up with a better one. I'm bad at titles. And summaries.

On with the story!

* * *

><p>As the <em>Tranquility <em>made the jump from hyperspace into the Coruscant system, Barriss stumbled out of her 'fresher showered and clean, and deeply in thought. She was wanted for a mission? Master Kenobi, had personally wanted her to be part of this mission, along with The Chosen One and Master Plo Koon?

Of course, it could have been Ahsoka's influence; she had known that Barriss was going to be alone at the Temple whilst Master Unduli was away doing whatever undercover.

She slowly pulled on her robes, and sat down on the little alcove cot, still thinking deeply.

Still, it was an honour to be chosen like that, but she had felt a lot of mixed emotions in that room. Her master felt proud, Ahsoka exited, Skywalker a little bit shocked and curious, and Kenobi happy. Then there had been the Captain and Commanders.

Resentment, that was probably Gree. He didn't like it she was away for two long- he was overprotective like a brother, worried that she might get hurt. _I don't blame him for that, not after Geonosis._

But then there had been... an almost _Good_ type of feeling – exited, yet confused, worried, happy, then something else- a mixture that was unknown to her. It was unclear and hazy, but Barriss was sure she had felt it for a split second, just after she entered the meeting. She shook her head_. No point in worrying about it._

It would be good to work on this, she thought. She had heard many good things about the people she was working with, seen it firsthand as well. That was, if she even got too – in the end it was the council's decision- why had Skywalker been so certain it would happen? They might want to send in someone better, someone with more skill, someone-

"Barriss?"

The door to her quarters slid open. Standing there was a small togrutan Padawan, smiling up at her. She was flanked by Gree, and Barriss smiled warmly at him.

"Ahsoka!" she greeted, as her friend pulled her into a hug.

"Your Master sent us to check on you, she thought you vanished rather quickly."

"Yes, I needed a Shower. Was she annoyed? I'll go up there in a minute to apologise..."

"No, Nothing like that... she was just concerned. Gree, would you mind going back to the bridge to Master Unduli to tell her Barriss is fine, please?"

"'Course, Sir. I can get Marker to bring some food later for you both later."

"Thank you, Commander, that would be great." Nodding at the pair sitting in Barriss' room, he turned and left.

"So, what's really wrong?" Ahsoka asked as she sat down on one of the small chairs.

"Nothing really, I guess. Just wondering, why did they ask me? Why not someone else, someone more experienced? What did I feel, who was it? Why is Skywalker so sure they will say yes, where is Master going," Her voice broke, and she looked down to the floor.

"Woahh, Barriss, Sloooww down. 'Nothing really?' I'm worried about your definition of 'a lot'" she grinned, "They will have their reasons. I don't know about SkyGuy, but he IS influential, I mean, if he wants something done then he gets it done, even without permission. I don't know where Luminara's going, but I'm sure you will find out." Ahsoka looked a little bit smug. Barriss decided her resemblance to Anakin was uncanny.

"But, I did tell them how awesome you were on Geonosis, Master agrees too, and you are one of the only people free that is skilled enough for this mission. We need healers for this as nobody knows how it will turn out, but _you will help_. Enormously."

She took Barriss by the shoulder, and looked at her.

"What did you mean- 'what did you feel?' though?"

Barriss sighed. It would probably have been wiser to keep her mouth shut about this.

"Well, when I came into the comm. room, I felt everyone's emotions. There was happiness, pride, excitement, curiousness, resentment – and something else. I haven't felt something like that before, and I'm not sure if it's a good or bad thing..."

Barriss explained it all to her, with Ahsoka nodding wisely (or so she supposed) along with her.

"... So what does it mean?"

Ahsoka looked at her for a moment, smiling slightly, but not smugly. A _gentle_ smile. She then ruined the moment by giving a knowing wink.

"Barriss, have you ever heard the stories of attraction, attachment and so on in the Jedi code?"

Barriss frowned slightly, and then nodded. _Here we go_.

"It sounds like; someone is confused by you, like, confused feelings about you. I've felt that once or twice, aboard the _Resolute_, But I have it all sorted." The smug smile had returned. Barriss wandered what she meant by this, but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Commander?" Marker called through the door.

Barriss jumped up and walked over to open it.

"Gree asked me to bring this to you and Commander Tano. Also, General Unduli would like to see you on the bridge at 1600." He saluted smartly, then turned and headed in the direction off the mess.

* * *

><p>Barriss arrived on the bridge 5 minutes early. Her master was already standing there, staring at the planet.<p>

"Ah. There you are Barriss. You left rather quickly after the meeting."

"Yes, Master. I'm sorry, I needed a shower and-" she broke off, looking down.

"You needed to think?"

"Yes"

"Don't worry about it – I will be gone for around six months, maybe a little longer. It is not too dangerous a mission, and I have asked the Council about bringing you, and I will do again. The only problem is that it would be harder if there were two of us, it may raise suspicion.

Master Kenobi does need help with this, as it is extremely important that these factories are found and destroyed. We _must_ stop the production of these droids. You are a skilled healer and fighter, and I know you will not them down. All we must do is persuade the Council. Also, whilst I am gone you will be able to stay at the Temple or join any Master willing to take you. Obi-Wan has already volunteered. It is your choice."

Barriss looked up at Luminara and smiled.

"Thank you, Master."

Luminara smiled back, and left the bridge to inform Master Kenobi of his new (temporary) Padawan, as the ship started to enter the atmospere.

**Chapter two is here. Okay, it raves on and i know that, but it will get more action and all that soon. Missions do take a lot of planning, and I wanted to get this bit clear. And try to show how Barriss is confused.**

**I also got the _venator_-class assault ships mixed up - _Liberty_ is infact Aayla Securas ship, and _Liberator_ is ihavenocluewhoitbelongsto. Obi-wans is the _Negotiator_ and Lumi's is the _Tranquility_.**

**~Wolffe41**


	3. Thay all have fun in a debriefing

With a soft hiss, _Tranquility _touched down onto the landing platform. A small siren went off in the docking bay, and clones with heavy transporters moved across. The drop doors opened, emitting a soft bump and a wobble before two figures appeared at the top of the ramp, at the front of the 41st battalion. They swiftly marched down and out, the back few rows carrying cargo boxes and crates and placing them on the lifts. Barriss and Luminara made their way across the platform where a big private speeder hovered, waiting for them.

Barriss glanced up at the two _Venator-_Class cruisers lowering onto nearby platforms, going through the same procedures and unloading as she had just been through, then eventually the hum of separate speeders could be heard.

"Come on, Padawan" Luminara said, stepping inside and motioning Barriss to follow. The latter nodded, moving forward to stand besides her master. The pilot took off, straight towards the Temple, with the two other speeders following behind.

* * *

><p>"Barriss wait!" Came a cry. Barriss paused for a second, and then turned around to see Ahsoka sprinting towards her, with the other Masters following at a walk. Luminara looked around at her, motioning towards the vast building.<p>

"I am going to meet Master Yoda about these upcoming missions, and you shall stay with Master Kenobi for the time being. I _will_ ask if you can come on this mission with me, but at the current time, Skahtra'en is much more important. I will see you soon, Padawan."

"Of course, my Master. And, Thank you."

Luminara turned back around and with a final nod and a smile towards her fellow Generals (Who had nearly caught up), made off towards the Jedi Temple.

"Barriss!" Ahsoka came to a stop, panting slightly and bent over. She grinned at her older friend, and then stood up straight as her Master approached. He looked down on her and raised an eyebrow suspiciously, then turned away to face Barriss and Obi-Wan.

"Has Luminara already gone to the temple?" he asked. Barriss nodded in reply; absently watching the distant figures of her troops attempt to remove the Gunships from _Tranquility's_ hanger.

"Let's go then!" he announced, clapping his hands together eagerly. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at his former apprentice, and then the group walked off in the direction of the temple.

"I am sorry about Anakin's seemingly over-exitedness – it appears that he is proud he actually managed to land the ship without crashing, missing the platform or any extensive manoeuvres."

"All part of the plan, Master" Came the reply from behind, Barriss half glanced round at Anakin, who had moved forwards to walk with her and Master Kenobi. In response she moved back to walk with Ahsoka – it was uncomfortable being flanked on both sides by two famous Jedi Knights.

"What _Plan_, Anakin, all we need to do is persuade the council that we need _help_."

Ahsoka sniggered at this, but turned it into a hacking cough as her master gave her another glance.

"Well, I thought it might put them in a good mood if they hear that the landing platforms aren't half destroyed. And you have the Admiral to thank for that, I _was_ all for a dramatic entrance, just to prove to the council that we mean business this time."

"I don't think it works like that, my old apprentice. They always take notice if you come marching into the chambers, demanding one thing or another to do with your men."

Obi-Wan smirked at him, and Anakin opened his mouth once or twice then closed it, evidently beaten. Ahsoka openly laughed at this; usually it was her in the place of her master. Barriss looked on uncomfortably, if that was her, she would have been in a lot of trouble.

"Come on then Padawans, we must hurry or we shall be late. The Council would not like that at all."

* * *

><p>The lift emitted a small <em>swoosh<em> as the doors slid open into the Council Chambers. Only half the seats were actually being used - most of the others were holographs from their missionary destinations. Barriss stood a little shyly between Kenobi and Skywalker, who was still grinning maniacally. Ahsoka had been told to wait outside, much to her disgust, as the meeting did not include her, and Anakin thought she might make things difficult. Looking at her past meetings, Barriss found herself agreeing. The Chamber was very warm, almost humid although the shutters were closed and it was reasonably ventilated.

It took a lot of control just to stand still and straight whilst facing the top Jedi in the Order, and not fidget, or wring her hands. The holograph of Kit Fisto smiled at her, as though he could feel her anxiety. Barriss had only faced the entire council in person a few times before – for her trials to become a Padawan and standing silently alongside Luminara for missionary reports.

Yoda looked up at them, hands crossed and on his lap, with Mace Windu sitting forwards watching them and Ki-Adi-Mundi's holograph flanking him.

"Master Kenobi, a request for us you have, hmm?"

"Yes, Master. On the upcoming mission of Skahtra'en. I believe we may need more ... help, with this attack, as myself, Anakin and Master Plo will be planet side and Padawan Tano will be alone in command of the air strike. The Intel is indefinite on how well protected this planet is, and we do not have enough Commanders to help with the space battle if there is a full blown attack."

"Help it is you need, but none available there is. Spread thinly across the galaxy, we are."

"Yes, of course Master Yoda, But –'' Anakin butted in, smirking. "-Master Unduli is about to leave on her mission, leaving her Padawan behind. She has offered to give us help, if you will allow it."

Mace Windu spoke up, steeping his fingers together as he raised an eyebrow at Anakin. "Yes, but what differences will one Padawan learner make? We shall need more healers, more-"

"Well, Padawan Offee is an almost fully-Qualified healer, and will help enormously with the air strike, as well as on ground evacuating. The 41st are staying here on Coruscant, but the 501st," Master Windu glared at Anakin for cutting him off. Anakin stood there, half smiling looking at the angry Jedi Master.

_How can he just stand there and not be worried that Mace Windu is glaring at him with a rather murderous expression? And how is he not getting into any trouble for cutting him off? I'm glad that it is not me being given that look; I would be shaking and backing away... _Barriss thought.

"We will be getting back our older troops from the Med. Ward, some more from other battalions that have been promoted, and a whole bunch of shinies. So have the 212th and the Wolfpack. So, we have plenty of men, but need someone to help keep in charge of them, in case of an emergency or something goes wrong and a retreat is needed. She has experience, I have seen it myself at Umbara and Geonosis." Barriss blushed green slightly at the words, which were of high praise, coming from the Chosen One.

"Padawan Offee, agree with this do you?"

"Of course, Master Yoda. I will be happy to help."

"Also, you will need to be under someone else whilst Master Unduli is away. I suggest Obi-Wan, if he is to be in command of this mission. It will be a lot simpler than moving you around" Put in Windu.

Obi-Wan nodded, and then glanced down at Barriss, smiling slightly.

"Then sorted, this is. Leave, you may. May the Force be with you, on this mission."

The three bowed their heads towards the council, then turned and left the chamber.

* * *

><p>"Yes! I knew they would let you come!" Ahsoka exclaimed happily. She had been waiting outside the chamber, and listening in on their conversation. When they had emerged from the room, she had jumped up, hugged Barriss and danced around them madly for a bit. Barriss was starting to worry about her sanity.<p>

_Well, she is the Padawan of Master Skywalker, and that man is nothing more than two hydrospanners of being insane. Poor master Kenobi, having to look after the pair of them._

"... But honestly Ahsoka, the new engine is three times more powerful, using fewer power cells and its looks better."

"No, it has a bad design; the wings are really thin and narrow, it doesn't even look like it could support itself," Ahsoka snipped back, rolling her eyes discreetly at her masters stubbornness.

"So? Really, you are getting very picky young one, does it really matter about the design-"

A light on Master Kenobi's comm. link suddenly came alive, interrupting Ahsoka and Anakin's animated argument about flying the new _Delta_-Star fighters; he paused and tapped it, and a holograph of Luminara Unduli appeared.

"Master Kenobi, I take it that you have just finished with the council?"

"Yes, and Barriss is able to come on this mission with us, and is assigned to me whilst you are away."

"Of course. Anyway, I am in the library at the moment, would you be able to meet me there? I need to discuss something with Barriss, so you may as well come and confirm the Intel."

"We're on our way now. As soon as these pair stop it." He frowned at his old apprentice, who immediately stood up straight and leant casually against the wall.

"I wasn't arguing Master, we were having a serious discussion about whether the adjustments to the engines and wings are necessary to the new _Delt_-"

"What has that got to do with anything? We are trying to plan a _serious_ mission and you are currently holding us up."

"IF you two are _quite_ finished, I would appreciate it if you came now; I leave in one day and have to prepare. You are worse than the younglings."

_Hah. That shut them up. _

Anakin and Ahsoka were both pulling faces of disgust – the similarity between Master and apprentice was incredible.

* * *

><p>Commander Cody was angry. Less so than he had been on the ship, but still extremely annoyed. It was good to be back on the ground, and give the 212th a few days rest whilst waiting for General Koon's fleet.<p>

The Negotiator was almost fully vacant, with a few shinies removing the last crates of rations bars and water. He growled slightly at the back of his throat. Many of his men had been lost for no reason at all on the last mission, which seemed even more ridiculous than General Kenobi's story about being stuck on a 'Force Planet'.

Surely it was better to lose a hyperway than 4 battalions of troopers from some traitorous General's command? He had been even worse than Skywalker sometimes was – he had only ever been on a few missions with the man, but knew that he had a liking for suicidal tactics. But even _he_ didn't send his troops out to kill one another. He had lost a great deal of good men that day.

Cody removed his helmet and tucked it under his left arm, before turning towards the barracks. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes, trying to stop the memories of seeing brothers kill brothers, ones he had known, liked and fought with time and time again.

A shower would be great, he decided. It was one of the privileges of being commander, apart from knowing he sent hundreds of men into battle, and all the injuries and deaths were partly his fault. Now he knew what Rex had felt like after returning from Teth, with only five men and himself from the entire Torrent Company.

_Hopefully this one won't be as bad_, he thought.

_We have far stronger forces than last time_.

It was true; with 3 Jedi Generals, Rex's Commander and maybe Commander Offee, himself, the 212th, the Wolfpack, Wolffe, Rex and almost the entire 501st Legion, he was certain that it would go better. There were plenty of shinies to get into shape, three _Venators-_Class Cruisers_,_ 6 _Accumulator_- Assault ships and several Blockade Runners; it was almost like Geonosis again.

_Preferably without the casualties though._

* * *

><p>"Ah, there you are. You certainly took your time." Luminara raised her eyebrows at the four people in front of her.<p>

"Yes, Anakin decided to take a small detour, heading past the mess hall."

"Why does that not surprise me? Anyway, Barriss, a word please."

Barriss nodded, and followed Luminara over to the table in the centre of the huge hallway, and the two masters with Ahsoka sat down at one of the screens, evidently looking for Skahtra'en.

"I'm sorry, young one, that I cannot take you with me. However, I spoke to the council on the matter, and they agree that is too risky sending in only one commander too look after all the cruisers and fighters."

"Its fine, master, I understand. How long will you be away?" Barriss walked round slightly so she was facing the older Mirialan, who sighed slightly.

"Six months, at the very least. You will be staying with Master Kenobi and the 212th whilst I am gone, and the 41st shall remain on Coruscant. You must continue your katas and exercises, and I think it will do you good to have the opportunity to look at another form, I know Obi-Wan is particular to Form III."

"Yes, he mentioned it. That will be interesting, and I will be helping with the injured when the mission is complete." She looked down. What had that feeling been on the _Tranquility_? Barriss hadn't thought of it until passing the hanger on the way to the council, but had been pushed out her mind by the stress. Would it follow her around, and confuse her, just as it had done to Ahsoka

_Don't think of that._

Luminara frowned slightly at her, evidently feeling her confusion, but decided not to mention it. The girl was bound to feel confused; after all, she had barely worked with anyone but herself and Skywalker once or twice. At least she had his Padawan to keep her company. Upon thinking this, Luminara laid a hand on Barriss's shoulder and they walked back to the three now crowding round the mini screen.

"I will have to go shortly, as it may take a while to get sorted."

Luminara's lips tightened slightly as she said it, and Barriss wondered what she meant.

"Good luck, Master and May the Force be with you."

"And May the Force be with you, little one. I expect to hear of an impressive victory when I return." She smiled down at Barriss, then said farewell to Kenobi and Skywalker before exiting.

* * *

><p>"Right. Barriss, we have found some information on Skahtra'en that may be useful. It is a relatively new planet, with lots of heat and humidity all through the top three quarters of the hemisphere. The terrain is either extremely marshy or has dense jungles. In the other regions, it is far below these temperatures, with lots of mountains and rain." Master Kenobi explained. Ahsoka sighed – naturally she despised both these features, so in her mind it was terrible.<p>

"Cheer up, Snips, you're not the one that needs to step foot on the rock. You can stay up here in the _Resolute_ or the _Negotiator_ or any of the other ships, instead of trying to set up camp in the horrible climates, with the marshes and the swamps and the mud ..."

Obi-Wan glared at Anakin, who was still muttering away under his breath.

"Yes, it's bad weather, but do stop complaining. It is rather distracting. I need to contact Cody; he will see that you get your quarters sorted out, Barriss."

"Thank you Master. When we go back to the cruiser, would I be able to speak with some of the men? I would like to get better acquainted with them before we start."

"Yes, and we shall remain on Coruscant for several days, as Master Plo has not returned from Dantooine yet."

With a grin, Ahsoka looked at Anakin, who was still pondering over the mud on Skahtra'en.

"Oh well, Master. We can get these new troopers trained up a little better until he arrives." She glanced at Barriss, who raised an eyebrow suspiciously at her.

"Course, Snips, can't let them come on a mission with us unprepared."

He turned and smirked at Obi-Wan.

"Could we borrow some of your pilots, gunships, crates and AT-STs?"

He grinned evilly, Ahsoka standing just behind.

"I knew you'd say that." Obi-Wan muttered.

* * *

><p>"What are they planning to do, exactly?" Barriss asked her temporary master.<p>

"Well, as you may have noticed, Anakin makes up a lot of... strategic, unorthodox or rational decisions on the spot, so he must train his men to be prepared for anything he may do, and usually he uses my own troops to demonstrate it. Usually they include jumping randomly out of gunships, diving behind crates, having 3 people ride one AT-ST and the Force knows what else."

Barriss laughed – it was quite a good idea, she had to admit. Most of the rookie troopers had no idea what happened, or how to change the plan, so it could be a thing to try occasionally.

They continued on towards the large republic buildings, and she glanced over to where the _Tranquility_ was stood, peaceful now that it was fully unloaded. Some of her men sat on the crates surrounding the AT-TE walkers, and they glanced round and waved at the two Jedi. After waving rather shyly back, Barriss looked into the large halls were the off-duty clones lived.

There were lots of long corridors lined with beds and soundproof rooms, refreshers in blocks around them. Separate smaller rooms were dotted round- one for 5 lines, she found. These were obviously the commanding officer rooms. There was a huge mess hall, outdoor and indoor gyms/workout areas for sparring, medical wards, plenty of storages, and the meeting rooms.

In the forth one along stood Commander Cody, Captain Rex, several sergeants and other troopers, waiting all ready for them. A holotable stood in the centre of the room, which Master Plo and Commander Wolffe appeared with a _hum_. Obi-Wan frowned as Ahsoka and Anakin appeared in the doorway, panting ever so slightly.

The briefing started with exactly what Obi-Wan had told her already – the climate, the factory locations, the different regions, before moving on to the actual plan.

"We will be taking a route through this sector here where there is a much clearer path and it will be easier on the men and AT-STs. The 501st will be moving with Anakin, Rex and Sergeant Appo in first. Myself, Cody, Sergeant Waxer and the 212th will be 10 clicks behind them, whilst Mater Plo comes across from the west with Wolffe and Sergeant Strike," he pointed at a dense blue on the table, where 3 different coloured arrows showed the designated positions. They moved forward together until reaching a large building mass, when all three split up.

"Then, we will split into three groups, and approach the first factory. The 501st will provide a distraction whilst the Ghost Squadron, under Waxer and My command will enter through these tunnels. The remaining men will provide cover for us under Cody's command, inside and out"

Some smaller blue lines appeared round the side of the building, and the arrow moved inside, along the line into a flashing red dot.

"We will need _false_ detonators and detpacks to put on the main reactor, before destroying all of the blast doors, and exit through the front."

Master Plo spoke up. "Wolfpack and I will approach the opposite side of the factory, and enter through this section. There is no door or tunnel, so we need slicers to provide help to get in. Master Kenobi will have left to draw out the droids inside, but we will go back to the main reactor to set the _real_ charges up. The droids would have removed the other ones, without realising, and go out to join the fight. Guards will more than likely be there, but nothing we can't handle."

"After the droids are all destroyed, we must get to a safe distance before blowing the generator sky high, with the factory alongside it." Anakin chipped in.

The holo-factory suddenly erupted and mini holographs showed the arrows moving swiftly away. Rex looked fondly at the table before speaking up.

"Will we be doing the same for all factories, or do this one as a distraction whilst the fighters blow up the others?"

"No. There are shields all around all factories, which make it crucial that we enter on foot. If we were to just bomb it, it is more than likely that it would fail, and the droids would attack us. That must be avoided at all costs." Wolffe put in. His eye glinted in the holograph, with Plo standing with his arms folded watching the diagraph.

Obi-Wan stroked his beard.

"With each factory we shall try and do the same, providing we don't get attacked to heavily. If this does happen, all of the squads must move to provide backup to the 501st, or the entire mission will be ruined."

"Well that sounds great. What should we do if that happens or we need an evac.?" Ahsoka asked. Barriss looked up – that was a good point.

"Then the gunships come down from the _Negotiator_, with you, Barriss and half of the crews medics on board. We will move to a safer zone, which we will send at the time – we can't tell yet which will be safe. But all troops must be evacuated."

Barriss and Ahsoka nodded. After checking the equipment and vehicle lists, they were free to go back to the temple.

* * *

><p>After the Padawans had left, Obi-Wan turned to Cody.<p>

"Would you be able to get men to prepare the other Commanding quarters, as we have a new crew member on board."

Cody felt his helmet heat up, and reached to his com-link to change its settings. Immediately, his head was hit by a blast of icy air.

_Fierfek. Kriffing helmet, must be broken._

He frowned slightly, but found he had cheered up slightly from his foul mood earlier.

"Of Course Sir."

* * *

><p>Sorry about the rather long time to update, I was ill and had my lovely teachers give me far too much homework -.- yay. Anyway, here is chapter 3. Thank you to my reviewers, it really made me happy :3 <strong>KiShadow<strong>, **Queen**, **LongLiveTheClones** and **sachariah.**

oh and in case you didn't know, Barriss /whoever is in the main part's thoughts are in italic, they're not random ;)

~Wolffe41


	4. Whilst the Rookies play whack'a'mole

"One, Two, Three, GO!" Anakin Skywalker yelled, as he launched himself out of one of the 212ths gunships, followed closely by Ahsoka. The men glanced at each other, before jumping after him in a plummet towards the Coruscanti moon of Centax-1. It shone slightly, standing out against the dark sky behind it, as the mist swirled slightly over its one rocky outcrop besides the huge city that covered the rest of the shadowed world.

The new troops had arrived on Coruscant earlier that day, and Anakin had decided it was best to 'break them in' to his routine as soon as possible. Barriss sighed as she stood on the deck of the _Negotiator, _which was in close orbit around the moon to dispatch the LAATs and keep an eye on -Wan (who was watching his own gunships fly down to the surface to make sure that all the men were safe) stood stroking his beard thoughtfully, staring down at the slightly glowing rock that very much resembled its own planet.

The holotable behind them flashed, and Barriss turned to see what was happening on surface. The last few troops had landed, checking their equipment as Ahsoka almost skipped around the cliff they had landed upon. Barriss smiled; Ahsoka was always happy, even on the dullest places. Anakin stood impatiently, waiting for the check to stop so they could engage with the 212th battalion in the tunnels below. They had their blasters on stun, and the two Jedi were using training sabres as a precaution to the men.

Obi-wan had turned over to the table now, and was watching with faint amusement as Anakin started tapping his foot and pacing, waiting for the new recruits to sort themselves out.

Obi-wan smirked before turning towards a holopad that had more details about the mission. He stood like that for several minutes before smiling cheerfully and turning back to Barriss.

"I think we should liven things up, now. It seems to be going a little slow down there, right Barriss?"

"Yes, Master. He looks rather agitated, and the troops don't seem to take this seriously."

"I don't mind about the older men playing around a little; they have earned it. But, these shinies are taking far too long messing around. An ambush may be in order, I think." He raised an eyebrow, and Barriss giggled slightly.

A little light went off on Obi-Wans' wrist comm. – he pressed it and the image on the table shifted, showing the men of the 212th battalion, with Cody looking into his own device. He held his helmet at his side, and the men were sat casually around the edges of the cave.

"We're all settled and waiting down here, sir, but General Skywalker is _not_ looking happy. "

Cody smirked slightly, and his men laughed – they had needed very few new troopers themselves, many had been taken from the fallen 76th company after all their commanding generals had mysteriously gone missing off their ship near Mygeeto.

"He looks a little impatient down there, don't you think Commander?"

"Definitely Sir. I vote we give them a surprise ambush, they haven't seen that in a while, and they need all the training they can get for this mission. With all due respect, the general has appeared to become a little cocky about the 501st's achievements, and I think it's up to us to put them in their place."

Cody smiled slightly, and his men nodded in agreement. Obi-Wan chuckled. Barriss agreed with the scarred commander – with all the HNN around the galaxy of the 501st's victories, even Ahsoka had been bragging about it.

"Feel free Cody, but do be careful not to traumatise Anakin when we win, we need him."

The troops surrounding the Commander hoisted up their guns, and started moving out the cave they were in. Cody nodded, and put his helmet on with a smug grin.

"Certainly General. Move out men, we have a fight to win."

* * *

><p><em>Fierfek. <em>Rex cursed. He had a grand total of 60 new men in Torrent Company, all who thought that because they were with the best, were the best.

_Sadly that isn't true. They don't know one from another, and if they try to give me advice again, or to the sergeants, I will get mad. _

For the past 10 minutes, himself, the commander, General and the troops that had been in Torrent before Umbara had been waiting for them to put away their jetpacks in the caves along with the others, so they wouldn't cause damage, and set their blasters to stun. The General was aggravated, Rex was aggravated, but Ahsoka was still happy, amusing herself by prancing around like a di'kut, 'visiting' all of the original men.

_But in a good way._

He smiled beneath his helmet as he watched her antics and skipping over to Chopper and Kix, who were looking bored as they watched the shinies pack everything away. She glanced at the huge pile in awe, as the medic explained the procedures. Rex sighed as Chopper motioned for him to come over, and then started to approach them.

"Hey Captain, we're almost finished here, only another ten more jump packs to receive." Kix looked down at his holopad, then at the extremely slowly growing rows of equipment behind them.

"About time too, the General looks a bit pissed. It never normally takes this long. And we have the force bubble exercise to do."

"Really, I don't see the point in that one. We're not about to be attacked by some huge force wave thing on any of our mission, only the Jedi handle things like that."

"Boys, I wouldn't look now but Master is looking a bit-" Ahsoka chipped in, then froze with her mouth open.

She turned and glanced at Anakin, who was gripping his lightsaber and standing in a battle position.

_What is he doing? We aren't ready we can't go anywhere yet!_

Ahsoka pulled out her pair of training _shoto_s, and started running towards him.

A single shot of blue laser whipped through the sky, hitting the one of the shinies directly in the back.

_Brilliant! I bet that was Cody, or one of the sergeants! Serves them right, it's about time these di'kuts' got their shebs into gear!_

Rex automatically put on his helmet, and turned on to the open (open to the old Torrent anyway) comm. link, and unsheathed his twin blasters.

Some of the men – Rex suspected Fives and Echo – were laughing at the expressions of the stunned trooper, and explaining some sort of plan to sort out the newbie's.

"Get up, what are you waiting for?" Skywalker yelled, mainly towards the men surrounding the stunned soldier, moving back to cover the troops whilst they got their guns ready, standing in position to try and see the 'attacking' 212th battalions.

A sudden arc of blue laser span out, coming in at all directions towards the unprepared 'top' legion.

"Drop back, behind the rocks. We need to see them to shoot them!" Anakin barked out, and the shinies automatically scuttled behind an outcrop of stone, the tops of their helmets clearly visible.

Somebody roared with laughter at the sight, and many of the others were sniggering (again, Rex suspected Fives) before Rex turned and fired both guns at the little grey and orange blobs of Cody's Battalion that were spread out along the cliff face above and on the ledges surrounding them.

* * *

><p>The two Jedi leapt and span, deflecting the harmless rain of bolts coming down on them, before running at the face of the rock, out of range of the men. Rex motioned forwards, and the troops made a dash for the areas next to the two.<p>

Rex heard laughs from the other men, and then switched to private comm. with Cody, who was sitting at the top of the rock.

"Hey there Rex, have you seen your shinies? Brilliant aren't they,"

"Shut it Cody, just because they are new and look like a load of shebs behind that rock does not mean they are entirely useless."

"True, true, but seriously, they look ridiculous! Do they not realise that the top of their helmets are clearly visible?"

"Probably not, No. Just stop firing for a moment, would you? I want to see what they do in a cease fire."

Cody laughed, and then switched back onto the main channel. Rex did the same before turning to face the small group of rookies that had managed to avoid the blaster bolts.

As the firing stopped, they froze for a second. Finally, one poked his head up, looked around and popped it back down again. One of the others appeared, looked around, then went down again. Two did it at the same time.

That did it for many of the men. They all collapsed, leaning back against the side of the cliff, gasping for breath. Rex bent over, trying not to watch the remaining 17 out of 60 pop up, then back down once they realized they might have been spotted.

Ahsoka shot a funny look at the clones surrounding her, many bent over like their captain trying in vain to regain their breath. Rex looked up one to see if they had stopped, then glanced at the general, who looked, rather incredible, amused by the situation.

* * *

><p>"This is kriffing brilliant! Who knew shinies could be so very funny during their first day with us," Coric gasped. Many of the clones muttered their agreement.<p>

Rex shook his head, still smiling, and then clicked the comm. button to tell Cody to restart firing.

Ahsoka and Anakin launched themselves from under the face as the shooting restarted. The shinies had finally learned to keep themselves covered.

_About time too. These are some of the slowest bunch I have seen in a while._

"...and phase one of the plan; Begin!" Fives yelled, before running away from the rock, firing intently at the 212th, missing by millimetres each time. The others followed him, shooting quickly and narrowly missing the attacking clones.

"Now for part 2 – Cody, fire at will."

Cody looked over the edge and nodded at Fives before pulling out his deece, and shooting a small shot that hit Fives square in the chest. The other clones followed his lead, allowing themselves to be stunned one by one, Putting up a little show of fighting before hand.

Eventually, Ahsoka looked round at her fellow troopers, then realised that they had been picked off, one by one, but didn't really try to put up a fight. She frowned slightly at the remaining seven, and then turned back to the 212th, which had seemed to have very few men disabled.

The shinies ran out from their rock and a few grabbed the arms of their stunned brothers, dodging carefully round the bolts of blue that smacked into the dirt whilst carrying them. Rex smiled. They were finally picking up on it all, even if they had taken a while.

With one look at the top, Chopper dropped to the floor besides him. He had lasted longer than last time, Rex noted.

Tup hit the ground not soon after, followed by Coric and Echo.

_Just me, Kix and Jesse left now. _Rex thought, grinning as he dodged another beam that sent the dirt flying over his boots. The marks had been just one step ahead of him, causing Rex to leap everywhere to avoid them. Rex was getting sweaty from dodging the stalking blue lasers, but was laughing at the men above, watching his little dance. Trust Cody to do this to him.

_I bet he's doing this to annoy me. I am captain, and can't be last down, but seriously, come on Cody, just quit it and stun me already! _

The shinies had joined the battle – weaving and dodging expertly round the blaster bolts, moving fluently around and shooting back up into the 212ths ranks.

A _Flash_ – Kix was down.

Two immediately dispatched from their group to where he lay, rolling away from the beams and grabbing his arms and legs, moving to the cave where all the rest lay. Their brothers covered them, creating an effective shield as they ran swiftly.

_Well, they're certainly improving. _

Rex stood for a moment, watching his new recruits return to action, then swivelled round. A small cry rang out from Ahsoka, he looked up in time to see a flash of blue, before everything went black.

* * *

><p>"Haha, this is <em>brilliant<em>, boys, keep it up!"

Commander Cody called into his helmet comm. the men laughed, and he grinned, still blasting furiously down at the remaining two Jedi, one sergeant and fourteen shinies.

_I haven't had this much fun in months!_

As much as he was against the troopers practicing manoeuvres against each other (especially after Umbara), he did have to admit it was much more fun than it looked.

It was a very good way of relieving stress, as well. No worries about hurting one another, just mild stinging as the stunning plasma hit you. The shinies were hilarious to watch – many of his men were still laughing from them bobbing up and down during the cease fire, not realising the men on the cliff could see their every move.

_I hope Waxer caught that on his holocam., we NEED to show that to the 501__st__, it'll make this entire mission better._

Cody scowled slightly. In two days the fleets were leaving to Skahtra'en, which was possibly the worst place to be, with the amount of factories, droids, laboratories and the horrible climate. General Koon had reached Coruscant with the 104th and the legendary Wolfpack the day before, but didn't want to take part in the training.

_But we were kind of forced too. It is fun though._

Eight troopers left. All of the older men were down, lying in the cave with the jetpacks used to land.

The 212th had 13 men down in total; the new official record for friendly fire.

_Serves them right. No one messes with 212th, not even Skywalkers lot!_

Cody laughed. For one of the first times since being deployed as commander, he openly laughed, forgetting entirely about the war and fighting, just concentrating about play fighting with his brothers.

* * *

><p>A light on his comm. link flashed.<p>

_Kriff. I was just getting into that. _

Cody scowled, and then moved off the cliff ledge into the tunnel below, where he took off his helmet and answered the call.

General Kenobi appeared with his new joint commander standing to the side.

"Ah, Cody, there you are. How are you doing down there?"

"All Rex's older troops are down with 8 – err, 5, even - shinies left and the commander and general. We only have 13 men stunned, and General Skywalker is starting to look rather mutinous."

Barriss smiled. _Typical men, always wanting to outdo each other_. Obi-Wan smirked.

"So I see. Tell your men to split into their squads and move in for a final attack in all directions. That should keep them entertained."

Cody grinned into his wrist comm. "Of course, sir, and i think we have some rather amusing videos of their new troopers too, when we get back."

Obi wan smiled and lifted a hand up to stroke his beard.

"I look forward to it."

Cody nodded, and then cut off the connection. He barked out the new orders, and then put his helmet on to assist in the 'final battle'.

* * *

><p>"Wow, the Commander is a little happy today, right Waxer?"<p>

Their Commander had just called down the open channel, yelling to split into squads and attack, obviously grinning like a maniac. He stood pointing at pathways down the cliff face, and then ran. Sergeant Boil watched him run in the lead of the 7th sky corps, with much more enthusiasm than normal.

"Yea, well he's had a stressful time recently, and we all deserve a break. After all, _I_ nearly died."

"Yes, but why is he happy? He is definitely not this cheerful at normal training, and it isn't just today, he's been in this mood for three days."

Waxer raised an eyebrow at Boil, and then shook his head. He had heard all of the suspicions about Cody's mood, and they had been growing after finding out the 212th had a new shipmate.

"Shut up with your rumours, let's get on with this battle, then we can get back for some food."

They hoisted their guns onto their backs before sprinting to the departing line of clones heading down the side of the ledge.

* * *

><p>Rex heard the fuzzy noises of people laughing and talking, covering up the familiar sound of a gunship.<p>

_Ahh, we lost._

He opened his eyes and looked up. He _was_ on a gunship, sitting on a crate and leaning against the wall. The noise came from the 212th, joking around and doing some sort of impression, then crowding around a Clone with a holopad.

Rex reached up, and took off his helmet, shaking his head. He narrowed his eyebrows, looking up at the clones before pushing himself up to stand.

The man with the holopad looked up.

"Hello, Captain, good to see you,"He reached up and took of his helmet. Trapper grinned down at him. "I think we won that little Battle, do you want to know the exact numbers?"

"Not really, Trap, No. You thrashed us, even with our plan"

Trapper looked smug and ignored him.

"All of your older men were down in the first 25 minutes, with Sergeant Jesse lasting the longest. 5 Rookies lasted untill the final raid, then we took the all down in roughly two minutes, and thats it, i think." He screwed his face up in concentration.

"And we took out your commander." Someone put in.

"Ah, yes, that was it. All your men and the Padawan. Only Skywalker stayed un-stunned, and we 'captured' him. _We_, only had 17 men down in total."

"You took out Ahsoka. Then captured the General. Right." Rex rolled his eyes.

"We Did! and watch this, your shinies are awesome!" he handed Rex the holopad, which showed them all hiding behind a rock, the tops of their helmets showing and coming to have a look up and down. Rex laughed.

"I should show that to the General, he would find it hilarious. Where are we now, by the way?"

"Approaching the _Negotiator. _We sent a copy of it to Kenobi and Offee already, and they said they would show Skywalker."

There was a swoop and a small bump. The Blast door opened to show the three said Jedi (Ahsoka was lying on a crate behind them) standing in the hanger.

Two more LAATs came in and landed, their troops got off before they turned and flew back out. Rex walked off the Ship, approached the generals and commander, saluted and went over to stand with Coric, who was checking over everyone to make shure there were no injuries. Some of the 501st were still out of it, the others laughing as they listened to the stories of the 212ths win.

Cody came over; he prodded Rex in the back, then motioned towards the debriefing room.

"The General wants to see us all in there as soon as all troops are awake. The 212th and I are all sorted, and going to the mess, but Skywalker would like you lot to stay and get checked. He also says to call him when Ahsoka wakes up."

Rex nodded, and watched Cody walk over to his men, before they left, making the hangar a lot quieter. He looked down at Ahsoka, before smiling and sitting down next to her.

* * *

><p>After an hour or so, the door to the mess opened with a hiss, and Barriss walked in. The men looked up, smiling then resumed eating. She came over to Cody, trying to ignore the mixed feelings of the clones around her. A familiar feeling overwhelmed her for a moment, before she grimaced inwardly and blocked it out. They immediately straightened up and moved up, giving her enough room to sit down.<p>

"At ease, men. That was quite an impressive victory," she smiled, "Master Skywalker looks in shock. Who managed to stun Ahsoka?"

"Cody and Me, Sir. Wooley." One of the men reached out a hand, and she shook it in the traditional Mando style,wrist to wrist, like Gree had taught her. Barriss new a fair amount of Mando'a, thanks to the 41st wide vocabulary of swears and curses. Gree had taken it upon himself to teach everythink to her, just to comfuse Luminara.

"Good work then, she's still out of it. I Think Rex is in a bit of a tizz, he hasn't left her side yet."

Barriss raised and eyebrow and smirked. Her two new sergeants had told her all the rumours about 'them', explaining the tthings that Ahsoka just so happened to know.

"What a di'kut, this doesn't look good for him, wait untill the 501st find out." Someone chipped in. the clones all laughed, and Barriss spoke up again.

"General Kenobi would like to see you now in the debriefing room, all but Ahsoka are awake now and he would like to go over some of the videos and finer points of the assault, as well as explain everything to Master Plo."

They gave a mixture of annoyance and amusmant at hearing the same plans for Skahtra'en for the seventh time, then slowly got up, and dispatched from the mess.

Cody and Barriss walked along silently at the back. Something was nagging at the back of her mind, but she ignored it still, blocking out all feelings and walking down the hallway behind her new men.

Cody stood back for a moment as they all piled into the required room, watching her enter. A thudding came down the corridor, and Rex appeared with his Padawan.

She smiled at him before moving to stand at the holotable with the Generals, and Rex walked besides him, putting on his helmet. Cody did the same, with a small feeling of annoyed confusion, and prepared himself for another one of Kenobi's long winded talks. As much as he liked his General, this annoyed him a lot.

_I hate Missions. And debriefings._

He glanced at the small Mirialan padawan opposite him at the table, before smiling beneath his helmet and taking a much needed half-sleep as they went over the plans yet again.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Sorry it took forever to update, I was ill then sprained my shoulder, and had very little time. So I made this one longer (3,000 words longer. this is pretty much 4 and 5 rolled into one. but it will pick up soon.) Ah well, did everyone have a good Christmas, or Hanukah, or any other celebrations? I did. Updates should be a little more regular, (Yes it was about three weeks ago this was updated, but ho hum)<strong>

**Thank you to my lovely reviewers and people that have added this too favourites/alerts, I was quite literally bouncing around when I saw them. Next chapter is written, and I promise I will get to the point, I'm sorry; I couldn't resist lingering on this one. I went to the fair and saw one of those whack-a- mole things, and just couldn't resist using them as a living exampley thingy for the rookies. Okay, I'm finished. Happy New Year!**

**~Wolffe41.**

**Oh yea, you may have noticed that Echo and Waxer are alive. I ignored their deaths, because I did not watch the official preview, so they are alive! Waxer and Boil are the trusty sergeant sidekicks of Cody, and everyone is Rex's trusty sidekick.**


	5. Yoda has a feeling

_**Is it a miracle? Is it true? Yes! I have updated it!**_

* * *

><p>Cody looked up after a nice half hours doze to see Obi-Wan Kenobi's mouth twitch, as he watched the Commander to try and wake himself up. Evidently he was waiting for him to speak. A snort came through his helmet comm. as Rex looked at him, his head cocked to the side.<p>

_Arghh! What in the name of the nine kriffing hells of Corellia does he want me to do _now_? Wake me up from my nice nap for some kriffing mission talk thing and expecting me to give a kriffing talk to the kriffing shines for no kriffing reason because we've already covered it _Ten _Kriffing_ Times_._

With a blink of an eye he turned the sound back onto main and closed of the helmet comm., into which many of the 212th were sniggering. The helmets were extremely brilliant like that, he decided. You could turn the lights on and off; go to night vision, change comlink channels, and record holovideos all with the blink of an eye or the twitch of a nose.

Kenobi raised an eyebrow before turning back to his well prepared speech.

"Anyway, as I was saying, before the battle, _Resolute_ will drop back and approach from the other side of the planet. All fighters must be moved aboard the _Negotiator _and gunships to_ Resolute..."_

Cody zoned out slightly again; it was a while until he had to explain his ground assault. Barriss Offee glared at him from the other side of the room, clearly displeased by his lack of interest. Immediately he straightened his back, and did a vague attempt to look like he was listening.

"...Ground assault – all the rest of us- will be on the _Resolute_, leaving Commanders Tano and Offee in charge of the _Negotiator_ with the Admiral..."

_Yep, leave a pair of Padawans in charge of the ship. MY ship, I notice, not even their own. If they get her blown up..._

"The gunships will leave _Resolute_ and head planet side, 20 klicks out from the first factory. Hopefully they will think that Negotiator is the main attack, and not notice us." Anakin butted in.

_Key word there being 'hopefully'. If not we will have a nice welcome of all the Jedi killer droid things. Such fun._

Ahsoka's eyed widened; this was the part she hadn't heard.

Obi-wan carried on waffling for a few more minutes before Skywalker butted in, and took the job into his own hands.

Cody sighed and turned off his volume. He cast a look at Rex, who had his head occasionally droop to one side before snapping up again. Ahsoka kept looking amusingly at him; he shook his head quickly before crossing his arms.

He felt a brief moment of calm flow across his entire body, and then the voice of Obi-Wan broke out in Cody's head.

"Cody? Can you take over the procedures for the 212th and Wolfpack as soon as Anakin has finished, as he doesn't go into much detail over these things."

_No. Go away. I want to sleep. _A voice grumbled on in his head- his own, not Kenobi's- but he nodded and grumpily tuned in and cleared his throat slightly.

Anakin finally closed his mouth before it was his turn to speak. About the exact same thing that Kenobi had just said.

He sighed before starting telling everyone about the importance of the decoys. Again.

As he spoke, his mind drifted away, thinking of a sunny planet, with the mission only taking a day to complete and his men lounging around on a beach. A disturbing image of a small olive figure wearing a _very_ small swimsuit alongside a clone and another girl holding hands popped into his head. She was very nice looking_... _

_No, mind on the mission. It is a dark and muddy place, not relaxing. And why have I thought of that? _

Washing the images out of his brain, he carried on speaking, the shinies nodding enthusiastically. Rex's head was nodding again, and he leant back against the holotable.

_Brilliant. He gets to speak and I have to talk for no kriffing reason. Lucky sheb._

Cody opened his mouth in an attempt draw the meeting to a close, when Skywalker butted in again, raving on about flying tactics and landing points.

He closed his eyes and growled under his breath.

_I hate debriefings._

* * *

><p>Barriss Offee was tired. She had been sat in three meetings with the Jedi council already that morning, and saw no reason to do so again. Surely Master Plo could give his own talk? It appeared not. His fleet would be arriving later this evening, and they would leave tomorrow.<p>

Ahsoka had decided she would move into the Negotiator for the entire journey, to save her moving later.

It would be nice, she decided, to have some company aboard the massive ship exactly like her own, but with different men, different styles of fighting and different styles of general everyday life.

At least the clones were friendly enough. They had more than made her feel welcome, a lot like Gree had when the war had begun. But she could tell they weren't as happy about their own ship being the bait. It was, after all, their home, the safe place after the big battles and for safe journeys. She would have felt the same had it been _Tranquility._

Commander Cody was grumpy; she had felt a small flash of it behind the mind wall all the veteran clones had developed. Captain Rex was half asleep, not paying the blind bit of notice to what was going on. Barriss frowned at him slightly, but the orange armoured clone shifted, and the one she sent the glare at ignored her.

Behind her slightly Ahsoka squirmed, her master shot her a warning glance as Cody began to speak. The new men looked excited, all enthusiastic about the mission. Obi-Wan looked tired, she noticed. His arms were crossed in his general stance, but he was leaning back slightly, his eyes making an attempt to stay focused and alert.

Skywalker looked rather fierce, as usual, but he was wary, shifting his feet ever so often, and the veteran clones kept doing the same, moving to look around and casting their minds to something other than the mission which would drive so many of them to their deaths.

The war was starting to take a toll on them all.

* * *

><p>Ahsoka, on the other hand, was her bumbling self, happily standing all the way through the meeting, meeting everyone's eyes as she glanced around the room. once or twice she fidgets, but there was still a spark, a feel much the same as the ones who had never faced war.<p>

Eventually they had finished, Master Skywalker put in a lot of details over the flying and their importance as the 'bait'.

_Yes, we _know_ what to do, we did it only a few months ago when _you_ had half of our men _killed_ by a rouge general, whilst _you_ were happily sitting drinking your _caf _on _Coruscant_ with the dear _chancellor_, then returning after _we_ did all the dirty work. Why couldn't _I_ help?_

Ahsoka was glad it had finished. Barriss looked faintly annoyed at the extra time wasted. Of course they knew how to fly a ship around and blow stuff up. Master did it all the time. They had Admiral Yularen to help if it got out of hand, with all the evac. routes sorted.

But she wasn't allowed to help.

Ahsoka was to stay in the air like she did on Umbara, not worry about what was happening on land, not worrying if anything happened to Anakin, Obi-Wan, Master Plo, the 501st and the 212th and the Wolfpack... or Rex.

No, Rex wouldn't be hurt. He was _Rex_; he _always_ pulled through, even in the darkest situations...

_But this time, maybe he won't be so lucky..._

Shaking the dark thoughts out of her head, Ahsoka walked over to where Barriss was standing, talking to Cody and a pair of sergeants Ahsoka knew vaguely from other missions.

Barriss looked up.

"Hey 'Soka. You all ready for the mission?"

Ahsoka snorted.

"I've been ready for days, and so have the men and the ships and the generals and everyone else... so yes."

She was fed up of meetings. Normally with Master Skywalker it was a 'make it up as you go along and completely ignore what everyone says, even the councils' plan, and it was rare that she had to go through the procedures, mainly only whilst working with Master Kenobi.

The three clones Barriss was talking to saluted smartly before turning and going back to barracks, leaving the two Padawans standing in the hangar door alone.

With a gasp, Ahsoka remembered the exciting news her Master had told her that morning. Well, exciting if you like getting your very own custom design _Delta-7B Aethersprite-class light interceptor_, not just one that had been lent by the council, but her _very own_.

"Come on Barriss, let's go see the star fighters, I have a new one and masters letting me borrow R2!"

"Really? Don't damage him, or Anakin will have your head." Barriss smirked. "And I need company, I can't stay alone with so many strange people that I barely know."

It was Ahsoka's turn to smirk; she took a side glance at the Mirialan and raised her eyebrows.

"Why, worried about Obi-Wan going to hurt you? Or will the men follow you around and be plain irritating? If you think this lot are bad then you should see the 501st."

She laughed and glanced across the hangar at her troops, sitting around on the crates and watching the AT-TEs being loaded onto the _Resolute_.

Barriss wrinkled up her nose, and then watched as the shorter girl gasped, and ran in the direction of a gap between the crates where two ships were sat. She took off at a brisk walk after her; long skirts were impractical for running, as she had discovered in her first week on _Tranquility_.

Ahsoka looked in delight at the two Jedi star fighters. One was a deep royal blue, with six white lines spreading from her cockpit around the side and the underbelly. Inside these were tiny teal flecks that shimmered under the flickering lights. It resembled the _'Azure Angel'_, her masters first ship, but with deliberate mistakes, a pair of jaig eyes were faintly scratched into her wings (Ahsoka had specially requested these, and smiled fondly when she saw them), and the stripes were the brighter colours of the 501st.

The other was orange-scarlet, with a black diamond on each wing and a single thick strip of grey down the middle and olive green spreading over the cockpit. The concealed laser rays were dark green; the traditional colour of the 41st Elite.

Barriss caught up to where Ahsoka stood, eyes widened in amazement at the precision of which they had been marked. The designs had been chosen by themselves, and there were no faults to either.

A pair of footsteps approached from behind. Ahsoka turned, and grinned widely at Rex' approaching figure.

"Hey Rex, look at these! Brand new from the shipyard today, and it's my own!"

Rex smiled back, and gave it a once over look. His smile widened when he saw his marks, and Barriss looked on in confusion.

"Very nice, Kid, good choice in colour. The general wishes you both to fly them into Kenobi's flagship, then go out front to meet General Koon. He has just entered atmosphere."

"Yep, we're on it Rex. Thanks"

The captain turned and walked back over to the 501st, who then had also turned and headed in the direction of the mess hall.

_Men. Always thinking with their stomachs. _

Ahsoka watched fondly as the blast door hissed and closed. Barriss raised an eyebrow at her friend's expression.

"What?"

"Nothing. Let's just go and get these aboard, and meet Master Plo."

* * *

><p>Master Yoda's eyes shot open and he flinched, sighing deeply and looking up expectantly as another Jedi approached the meditation chamber.<p>

The door gently hissed open, sending a flicker of light across Yoda's eye, the blinds opened slowly and silently. The wizened master looked up to see Mace Windu standing in the doorway, a serious grimace on his face.

"You have felt it too?"

Yoda nodded, his long brow furrowing down, etching the lines on his face deeper and casting shadows in the dim light.

"Rising, the dark forces are. Impossible to tell, the outcome of Kenobi's mission is. dragged into something bigger than expected, I fear we have."

His fellow council member nodded, his eyes narrowing as he turned to look out of the high windows over the never ending city.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>..<strong>

**..**

**..**

**O.M.G. I just realised I haven't posted this. I am **_**SO**_** sorry. It was meant to be up two weeks ago, but evidently that didn't happen. Anyway, thank you all for reviews! And on **_**Dead and in the Ground**_**, it was in my head for weeks so I had to write it all out so it would leave me alone. The review last chapter had me leaping around; thank you all so, so much...**

**Yep, it is all building up. Slowly. **

**Cody's little kriffing fit was fun to write; I have them myself when I do things like kick a table, I swear at it constantly and get very cheesed off. **

**Read and Review to find out what happens next (and for a slightly quicker update and longer chapters)**

**The more reviews the longer they shall be ! **

**Aren't I horrible, bribing you all... **

**~Wolffe41 **


	6. Rex' Nightmare

Rex was running, his feet echoing across the deck of _Resolute_. The ship was empty, he was the only one left...

A flash of red laser exploded around him, screams coming from inside the debriefing room. Rex ran in, his eyes widened and twin blasters raised.

But it was empty. All that remained were two lifeless bodies, charred black blaster marks spread across their streaky armour in spirals; they were growing bigger and darker with every passing second.

He ran over to them, bending over the body nearest him and turned it over.

It was Fives.

Next to him lay Echo, both of their mouths open in pain and shock, before the black tendrils covered them and they changed...

...Into a pile of ashes.

Rex yelped and leapt up, his mind spinning, he turned and staggered out of the door. A series of screams cried out, calling into the gloom of the dark ship, the red flashes growing stronger.

Rex ran towards them, shooting in the direction of the blasts, but they melted out of sight, leaving the blast door to the mess hall in front of him shut.

He tried to hold himself together, not everyone could die- could they?

No. They would be fine and he would discover it was a holographic image to scare the tinnies...

He took in a shuddering breath, and the door opened.

Rex screamed.

Throughout the mess were bodies, lay strewn across the floor, mouth open in piteous silent cries.

Blood covered the walls in horrifying splatters, and as he watched the cafeteria exploded, twisted pieces of metal flying everywhere, blood dripping out of the hole and shadows appeared, a black mist unfurling around their hideous bodies, drawing rasping breathes through a lopsided mouth dribbling black blood and saliva.

One looked at him, raising its arm menacingly.

Rex, acting on instinct, lifted his blasters and fired twice, but they had no effect- the creature brushed them aside as if they were mere insects.

He ran.

Rex fled the mess, sprinting through the halls that had become laden with bodies, twisting and turning to escape the rattling noises that may well be the last thing he heard, never the sound of his brothers voices, not the generals cheery meeting or Ahsoka's voice again...

_Ahsoka._

He couldn't leave, not without her or the survivors, there had to be _someone, _not just charred remains of men that he had joked with and fought besides mere days ago_..._

Rex staggered to a halt; he was at the bridge. The rasping had gone, replaced by an eerie silence, so like that after a battle, men not knowing what to do or say, friends dead, so many lost for such a little cause...

He opened the blast door, and a smell over powered him. Rex clutched to his face, bile rising in his throat.

Rotting and death filled his nostrils. There were the blackened bodies of brothers lying in piles at the side, blaster marks spread over the navigation and hyperdrive. Rex felt his eyes fill with tears mingled with sweat, tears contained for over a year of bloody battles and death.

But a single, lifeless form lay at the window, arms by its side and elegant head-tails spreading around its head...

He sprinted over too her, and kneeled down at the head. The body was not black, or dead as he had first thought- her chest heaved up and down rapidly. The reddy-orange skin was pale, stretched taut against the prominent cheek bones.

The breathing stopped, and a strangled cry escaped Ahsoka's lips, before her eyes flew open.

The eye sockets were empty. The place where they would have normally sat were black and rotting, grey veins spreading from them down across her face, which started to age rapidly, before the chest exploded, revealing a gaping hole and her exposed, pulsing grey heart.

Rex leapt up and started to run, willing him to leave the ship, never come back and start a new life, but the body had pulled itself up, arms dripping with black mist, and floated gruesomely after him.

He pulled his blasters out again, firing nonstop as her ran, but the figure twisted and changed, writhing as though it had been replaced by live snakes, then let out a rattling breath and caught up with him...

Rex fell; the figure grabbed his arm with scabbed, slimy skin and pulled him down, then reached out with a hand and touched his face. He let out an anguished cry, and then tried in vain to throw the creature off of him, but it brushed him aside and moved its filthy hand onto his chest, then pushing down with the strength of a rampaging nerf.

Rex gave one last yell, before falling head first into darkness; down...down...

* * *

><p>Rex gasped sharply and bolted upright, his head throbbing, the bitter taste of dirt and blood in his mouth.<p>

_It was a dream..._

He was still on _Resolute, _and had been so for two days already, travelling halfway across the galaxy to Skahtra'en to take out a huge army of killer droids and lead his men to their death, as usual.

Rex reached out weakly, his arm shaking ever so slightly and the taste of death still in his mouth. It was the taste of a battle, blood and nausea mixed with dust and debris, chocking as the men bravely powered on. It always appeared after a nightmare, but usually at the end of a mission, not the start...

He got up, steadying his breathing and left the barracks silently, leaving 11 men sleeping peacefully behind.

The bridge was the best place to go.

Rex had always liked the bridge. The moving flashes wiped away the pain, as though he was leaving behind his dark thoughts and ill feelings behind like the stars, as they streaked past, planet after planet in its' own system with its' own race and unique culture.

It was typical, he decided, for the dreams to come and haunt him, the feel of distress settling across his stomach as he fought to remain quite in the room, so not to disturb his brothers, avoid the questioning looks they gave him.

Rex sighed and moved through the corridor, hairs prickling on his neck and worry flickering in his chest. This was not _normal_... at least the feeling was, anyway.

He had never experienced something like that; normally it was of battle fought and brothers dying, reliving the most terrifying memories he had had, waiting for his moment to be struck down and go, leaving a screaming Ahsoka in his wake...

Rex shuddered and entered the deck, going to the window and standing with his arms folded behind his back.

But never before had he seen this. This was a new extreme, even if the other men's nightmares were included, like with the usual zombies-eating-out-my-brains-on-Geonosis dreams told by the 212th and 41st.

Never before had he been that alone- the only survivor... for a while anyway. Before being practically _eaten_ by a hooded horror, that was leaving the remains of its meals in small heaps of black dust and silent, empty halls.

What had the blasts? What were the creatures themselves? How did they get around so quickly and silently... and how had he come up with them?

Was it just a random thought multiplied to the extreme, from the comments he had overheard from a transmission to General Kenobi from Coruscant? Or was it a warning?

Rex Shook his head, wishing the thoughts would leave him alone, and started to pace.

_Thud- thud – thud - swivel! Thud - thud..._

He tried to collect his mind, concentrating on the dull noise from the durasteel floors. A red light flashed from the navi-computer, making Rex jump and spin around, fist raised.

_Kriffing hell, I'm going mad... fan_bloody_tastic._

Nobody was there.

_Oh I hate this. Stupid deep space, playing its pathetic mind games... like that 'Force World' thing. Bet it's one of _those_ again. _

He continued his pacing; up and down until the early hours of the morning, mind mulling over what he had seen.

Should he tell the General, and admit to be going crazy, but warn then about a potential threat?

Or should he keep it to himself, forget about it and move on? I _was_ only a dream, still.

With one last glance towards the streaking stars, Rex sighed, and made his way back to the barracks, before the first man woke for duty.


	7. The Big Black Beastie

Ahsoka was bored.

The men were also bored.

Barriss was fed up of keeping them all in line. Because for the past two days in hyperspace, the large gym had _not_ been large enough to relieve the men of their seemingly endless energy, and had taken to running up and down the corridors between shifts.

Of course, it was to be expected – one full ships worth of men all trapped on a single slightly smaller star cruiser than they were used to was enough to drive anyone mad, the lack of room, the lack of _peace_.

The lack of any authority higher than herself, Ahsoka, Wolffe's commanding officer Sinker and the two admirals was, again, also irritating. Ahsoka was as bad as the men – encouraging them to do everything important in a hurry and then waste time play fighting in the gym, and then the admirals stayed on deck the entire time, not worrying about what was going on elsewhere.

Barriss smiled to herself. It was nice that they had a few days of... well, not peace, but relaxation, before such an important battle – they _had_ deserved it.

But with the matter of an approaching battle, one that may well turn the tide of the war distracted her. It mulled on her mind, nagging, constantly pushing her as scenarios came up in her head, each worse than the last.

The surprise attack not working. Being ambushed in air. The squadrons being knocked out.

Losing the connection with the generals down below. Them being ambushed.

General Kenobi dying.  
>Anakin dying.<br>_Everyone_ dying.

The trap being fake, with no droids at all – just an empty space whilst the droids gained power in another invaluable system.

Losing Ahsoka. Losing the ships. Losing all the men she had had barely any time to get to know, but still welcomed Barriss with welcoming arms.

_So many things could go wrong. All at my expense._

Of course, the loss of life would be inevitable, but the men in the air will be _her_ responsibility – despite the fact they are under Master Kenobi's order, they will look to her for Command. A job she has never done alone before.

And Ahsoka. What if she lost her? Would Barriss cope, alone, with the knowledge that she was too late to save one of her only true friends? Or what if Barriss herself died, leaving Ahsoka alone?

Ahsoka's Master was bad with grief, and it had led her down that path, too. Aboard the ship back from Geonosis, she wouldn't kill anyone, because the thought of hurting them and losing them was too strong to bear.

And then there was Rex.

_Ahsoka really does need to sort things out with him,_ Barriss smirked to herself.

She stood up from her meditation pad in the chamber off of the main hanger and returned her hood to its normal position above her head.

The door closed with a gently hiss, and Barriss turned to go up to the bridge. They should have been at Skahtra'en a day ago, but it was important, Barriss decided, to slow down a little bit as an extra precaution to stop them being detected.

Not that she wanted a bit of free time or anything, because that is a very un-Jedi like thing to do.

The generals were already set up at a small moon on the south of the murky brown planet, waiting for the _Negotiator_ to arrive so the plan could be put into action.

It would be, after all, a failure waiting to happen, if they had no support.

Barriss opened the blast door silently, slipping over behind the admiral to take a look over his shoulder.

In his hand was a holo. On the holo was an image of a large, ghostlike black figure.

The admiral snorted viciously and Barriss sneaked back out again.

It would _not_ be a good idea to mess with Kruss. He was known as the most violent admiral in the GAAR, and Barriss had no wish whatsoever to find out if it was true.

_He'd probably send me outside in an escape pod, with no air and no lightsaber if I dared contradict him._

She opened the door via the hand panel – it let off a loud hiss as well, and the admiral gave a small jump before looking daggers over at the Mirialan.

_No, not good to contradict at all. Poor Master Kenobi, putting up with him all the time. _

Admiral Kruss stood up tall and beckoned Barriss over –she calmly walked over, ignoring the stare that was trying to penetrate and distract her mind from present matters. Like those creatures that very vicious admiral was worried about.

That was all that radiated from him: Fear (and annoyance at their lateness, of course, but nowhere near as strong)

She stopped next to the holo table opposite the Admiral – he saluted then started to pace back and forth.

"We have a problem on our hands" he growled, "These beasts are going to murder us all in our sleep if we do not do anything about them,"

He slammed a hand onto the glowing blue screen; the picture flew back up and started at rotate.

Barriss tried to smooth over her calm look in a vague attempt at being confused. It appeared to work when the admiral stops and stretched the figure out.

"This is a relative of the Native Galateric Zhorr. We have no idea exactly what they behave like, but their autonomy is extremely like that of a Zhorr. Have you ever seen one?"

Barriss shook her head and looked at the beast, "No. But Master Windu came back from Dathomir a while back and had to stop on Galaterr to contact us. His _Venator_ was attacked by those, I think; we saw it in the Holo. It ripped off the entire life support system and punctured the engines."

The admiral nodded.

"We suspect that these could be worse – nobody has had any experience or even encountered one of these Things before, but you can bet they will be brutal." He snapped.

Barriss furrowed her brow and touched her chin with a finger.

"We had better contact Master Kenobi. He's in charge of the ground assault, and someone could check the archives..."

"I've already requested that, but there is no information. We are heading entirely unprepared into unknown territory! The most we can do is call of the invasion, and send down scouts to get a feel of what weapons and armour we should use."

He started to pace around the control room, metal boots sending echoes ringing.

"Would you like me to fetch Ahsoka?" Barriss asked timidly. The admiral looked around and shook his head.

"She would only panic and make the situation worse. No one up here other than us should know about this,"

_But if they don't know, they're going to be furious when they find out. Ahsoka will at least._

Barriss bit back a sigh and nodded, tracing the buttons of the holotable lightly. She was worried. Again.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh My God. Guys. I'm so sorry. So so so so sorry. I completely lost the plot of this, and got so distracted (by the Hunger Games) that I didn't update. The only excuse I have is... well, I don't really have one :L<strong>

**Was anyone else disappointed by the last... 5 episodes of TCW? I know I was. Errrm, CLONE wars, not Dathomirs. And the return of Maul disappointed me as well. To be fair, I don't care about Ventress. Not going to lie. So yes, I was off put and lost the plot, possibly due to the lack of CLONES and JEDI and ACTION. The first two seasons were the best. End of story, goodbye. **

**Anyway, you may/may not get another update for a while, as I am taking part in a 24 Author, 24 Tribute story in the Hunger Games, called 'Blood Dreams'. I am Weave Tarroten, the amazingly awesome tribute from D8. Check it out! **

**I'm again, sorry for the very long update. But this might go on hiatus (Not permanently, I WILL finish this) for a while.**

**~Wolffe.**


	8. Hello, Luminara

"So what you're saying is we should call off the invasion because there are some Big Black Beasties from who-knows-where that are potentially dangerous?" Cody asked, a hand slapped over his forehead in exasperation.

He was stood in the command room of _Resolute, _alongside the three generals, all who looked extremely stressed, facing the holo-transmittion from Admiral Kruss.

Rex rolled his eyes from round the back of the table at Cody, and Wolffe snorted.

"Yes, that is exactly what I'm saying! This is a serious situation, Commander, and I suggest you leave it to us to sort out!" the admiral snarled.

Obi-Wan frowned. "We need all the help we can get, Admiral, and since you will not be taking an active role in the invasion, your point is not as important as those who will be in danger of losing their lives,"

_Thank you, General._

Admiral Kruss had been ranting on for at least half an hour, complaining and demanding that something was done before the planetary landings. The Padawan stood beside him in the holograph looked equally uncomfortable as the six men.

Cody rolled his eyes at Rex, who shook his head calmly.

"Admiral, I think this matter is sorted. We will invade tomorrow, and that is the final word on this matter," Skywalker growled. The admiral looked taken back, and the two masters tried to hide their amused looks.

"But if you run into trouble, what will happen?"

Anakin smirked. "We'll improvise,"

Rex grimaced and Cody turned to smirk sarcastically. The older Commander between them gave them a quick glare, and then turned his attention to the holo-table.

"What he means is we will call for backup, and I'm sure Barriss or Ahsoka will come in to help," Obi-Wan smiled kindly. The Mirialan blushed slightly and nodded.

The admiral waffled on for a while longer, until Anakin decided that the bridge _probably_ wanted some help in planning the route, for which they would conveniently need the holo's.

They signed off with a salute and Anakin sat down. His former Master raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"I thought you wanted to check the maps?"

Rex coughed into his hand, and Cody pretended not to notice. It was fairly obvious what he had done, as Cody himself often used the same technique.

"Oh, no, he was getting on my nerves. No offence at all, Master," was the reply.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, and signalled for them to follow him out.

Anakin made to get up, but a glare was sent his way and he sat back down.

"Commanders, what do you think of the situation?" Koon asked as they reached the bridge.

Wolffe was the first to reply, and he tapped coordinates into his wrist comm.

"From what he said, the danger points are here, here and here-" he pointed at blinking red areas, and zoomed in on one to show a dark shadow moving across the jungle floor.

"-and _we_ will be on the other side of the planet. It's definitely a risk, but we can handle them," he said, and pressed the button again. It flashed off with a beep, and Plo Koon nodded.

"I shall confirm with Master Yoda to make sure he is aware of thins, and we will start the attack as planned, regardless of what the admiral thinks," he said in his slow voice, and Obi-Wan agreed quietly.

The Captain and commanders looked at each other briefly, and then focused their attention on the purple moon in front of the ship.

It would be under the Republic's control in a matter of weeks.

* * *

><p>"Prepare to pull out of hyperspace!" the admiral cried, waving his hands at the men manning the controls.<p>

They saluted, and carried on what they were doing in the first place.

From her place besides the holo, Barriss sighed. The admiral was apparently incapable of leaving the men alone to do their jobs, even though he had watched them for almost two years.

Ahsoka prodded her arm gently, and Barriss flinched.

"What's wrong?" she asked gently, and Barriss shook her head.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it, 'Soka," she muttered back, and pushed a hand across her left temple. It was throbbing, and hurt more than she was prepared to admit, and there was no hope of escaping anywhere anytime soon.

Ahsoka believed her easily, and turned to look at the stars, which slowly came back into focus as the ship slowed.

The planet in front of them was _big_. Bigger than Coruscant, bigger than Geonosis and covered in glossy swirls of cloud that balled together in whirls that would be causing storms below. Every so often, one would flash with lightening, a stark white against the deep green and black. The togrutan bit her lip, and walked over to the window.

Barriss did not follow her, but turned back to the table, and pressed her wrist comm.

It flashed blue for a moment, and then the Republic seal shone up.

"Barriss?" muttered a voice, in a rushed whisper.

"Hello, Master," the Padawan smiled, relieved to hear Luminara's voice.

She glanced around quickly at the admiral, who was talking to the Generals on the other side of the planet, before slipping into the shadowy space between the holotable and wall.

"I have successfully landed on Taros – the locals have not suspected a thing and because of this, I don't have very long to chat," Luminara said, and Barriss bit her lip in relief. Getting in was the hardest part of her masters private mission, and the Council had warned Barriss of the dangers. Like the fact that if it went wrong, she might not have a Master anymore.

"Good. We are out of hyperspace now, and Master Kenobi is near the moon. We're due to start tomorrow,"

"How are you getting on?"

Barriss sighed. How predictable of Luminara to ask.

"The admiral is driving me insane. He barks orders, questions everything and has tried to insist that we hold off the invasion because of some animal on surface," she replied. Her Master chuckled.

"I never liked the man myself, but he manages to get the job done,"

"Eventually,"

Footsteps echoed past, and the door to the elevator hissed open and closed.

_Probably the admiral, going to speak with the troops._

"Have you heard from the 41st?" Barriss asked nervously. Her legion had been assigned to the Senate building whilst the Jedi were away, alongside Commander Fox and his squad. It was strange being without them, but the 212th were doing their best. Their best was incredibly good.

"No I haven't, but I'm sure they are getting on perfectly fine. If anything happens, they're more than capable of handling it."

Barriss sighed quietly, tension that she had not known was there vanishing from her shoulders.

A voice shouted from overhead.

"Master, I'm sorry – I have to go, Ahsoka wants me for something,"

She could hear the nod in her master's voice when Luminara replied, "Of course, Barriss. Good luck on your mission,"

"And you too. May the force be with you,"

"May the force be with you,"

The wrist comm. flashed for a second, and then the light vanished, cutting of the transmittion. Barriss looked longingly at it for a moment, before heading to the stairs to find out what the Togruta wanted.

* * *

><p>"Sir, Commander Offee and Tano's fleet is in position," Taper called from his seat at the navi-computer.<p>

Obi-Wan nodded, and turned to face his former Padawan. Anakin smirked and tossed his lightsaber in the air, catching it skilfully before doing it again.

"Brilliant. We'll begin at sundown," he said, turning to face the window looking over the dark planet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I apologise for the shortness and mysterious lack of updates. A certain thing called 'Life' and 'Homework' has finally caught up to me, but next chapter will be up soon. Next weekish (soon, I hope).<strong>

**~Wolffe**


End file.
